It's All A Game
by MissyTrancy
Summary: Shilo disappeared from everyone's view...Including The Largo sibling's. But she's right under their nose; under the care of one of the GeneCo's very own Genterns. This Gentern is easy to stay out of important people's radar (mainly because the encouragement of her extreme fear of dying.) But things get turned upside down along the way. GRILO and Pavi/OC rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Shilo Wallace escaped the eyes of everyone as she walked away from the opera. She vanished from the eyes of the Largo siblings; still practically being right under their noses.

Who would have thought that Shilo would have been taken in by one of GeneCo's very own Genterns? Shilo didn't. But, she was glad she accepted the offer.

Ravina Hobbs was in her early twenties, living on her own, and a novice Gentern, but she was the only one to jump to Shilo's aid after the incident that had happened. She was a short, yet very attractive, individual with a bright personality; a unique thing to be in this place. She had shocked Shilo when they had met. Ravina had informed her that she was far too much of a beginner to be a part of the show, but she was a part of the audience that night. She had seen the whole thing and took pity on the poor teen.

Shilo's managed to let out a small giggle every now and then because of the woman that was currently taking care of her.

"Shi, Sweetie," Ravina bursted into Shilo's new room with an intense amount of cheer.

"Yes," Shilo turned to face the joyous woman, slightly startled by the outburst.

"I got cat ears!" Ravina skipped along and sat beside Shilo and placed the black head accessory on her head.

"What?" Shilo was astounded on how much this woman had begun to dote on her since the day she came; a month ago. She, along with Ravina, was glad to finally be out of the spotlight as the 'mysterious young girl from the opera'. She finally began to start having a normal life, despite being an orphan. "Don't tell me you bought this for me?"

"I bought a pair of black ones for the both of us!" Ravina pulled out her pair false cat ears out of the pouch which rested around her round waist. "Now we're like sisters!"

It was true though; Shilo had grown to find Ravina to be like an older sister. "This was sweet," Shilo smiled, near tears from how kind the woman was.

Ravina began to fret as she saw the tears and soon started to freak out over it. "Oh, what's wrong, honey? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Ravina began to cry herself as she watched the teen cry.

Shilo's tears stopped as she realized what she had caused. "Rave," she muttered, a small guilt thumping in her chest. "I'm not crying because I'm sad you know." Shilo felt it was her obligation to stop the woman from crying.

"So, why are you?" Ravina couldn't bring herself to complete a full sentence from the amount of wailing she had just done. Her glistening hazel eyes felt as if they were staring straight into Shilo's soul.

"I'm thankful to you," Shilo wiped Ravina's tears off of her fair-toned face. "You've been nothing but kind to me and for nothing." Shilo began to think back at the time they first man:

_Shilo curled up on her mattress and cried; time had barely passed since her dad died in her arms. She cried for hours until she heard her bedroom door creak open. "Dad?" she jolted to her feet in reaction, hoping to see her father gracefully standing there despite knowing that was impossible._

"_You poor little dear," A soft, high-pitched voice cooed from the mouth of an approaching woman with messy twin tails and short bangs. The dyed pink tips of her hair stood out against the dark blue of the rest of her hair as it swayed in the wind._

"_Who're are you?" Shilo backed away in fear of the curvaceous figure headed towards her._

"_Me?" the woman laughed, pointing towards herself. "Why, the name is Ravina Hobbs. I'm young fresh-faced and amazing!"_

_Shilo was taken aback by the woman's confidence, not saying a word in response._

"_I'm not a threat to you or anything, little miss," the woman attempted assure the teenager of her safety. "Oh, look at you, all covered in blood."_

"_Stay away!" Shilo snapped at the woman as she continued to approach the younger female._

_Ravina Hobbs stopped. "I don't mean to scare you or anything," the woman flashed Shilo a smile. "I just thought you would like a nice place to stay until things died down."_

"_What?" Shilo stuttered in confusion. "Until WHAT dies down?"_

"_You've just made quite an impression on the public eye, you know," Ravina informed. "Not to mention on the Largo siblings." _

"_I've got a place to live," Shilo attempted to reject her offer._

"_You don't mean here, do you?" Ravina laughed in disbelief. _

_Shilo gave a slight glare toward her direction as the woman cackled. "What's wrong with here?"_

"_Image wise, there's nothing," Ravina didn't want to seem like she was trying to offend the teenager or her late father. "It is just too obvious to be here, the Largos will easily find you here if they ever plan to search for you." _

"_Why would they want to do that?" Shilo asked. "I'm a nobody to them." _

"_But it didn't seem like that to Rotti, did it?" Ravina was desperate to have Shilo see reason. "He practically named you as heir straight to the ears of the public. That won't sit well with the psychotic siblings. They're very power hungry."_

"_How would you know that they could come after me?" Shilo retorted, still very skeptical of Ravina's actions._

"_I work as a Gentern for GeneCo," Ravina answered. "Although I've only been working for a small time, it's still long enough to know that the Largo's never let anything go." _

_Shilo was terrified. If what Ravina was saying was even remotely true, then that would mean that she could be executed any moment. "Wouldn't helping me, if they wanted me, get you punished as well?" _

"_I'm not too worried," Ravina shrugged it off. "I'm very off of their radar. I plan to stay that way." _

"_But what if it doesn't stay that way?" Shilo continued her distrust. _

"_I'll do whatever it is in my power to keep you safe," Ravina held out her hand. "I promise."_

"_Why do you want to help me, anyway?" Shilo questioned Ravina's true motives. _

"_I don't know," Ravina grinned. "I guess I pity you."_

_Shilo didn't know how to feel about the answer she was given, but that woman's eyes spoke much louder than she had ever heard anything before. She didn't know why, but Shilo felt she could trust the grinning woman in front of her; Shilo then, with caution, accepted Ravina's offer. _

Shilo had yet to regret her decision back then as Ravina was now someone close to Shilo's heart. In the end, she chose to stay with Ravina despite it finally becoming safe for Shilo to go outside.

Ravina was still a mystery to Shilo. She knew absolutely nothing about what Ravina has done throughout her life. At some moments, Shilo had feared that she was only being used by the woman; though this fear was brushed away quickly after the thought was made each and every time by Ravina's generous antics. Something about the older twenty-something year old woman made Shilo feel comfortable.

"Oh damn," Ravina's face slithered into an expression of horror. "I've got to get ready for my job! Be good, okay!" she ran out of Shilo's room in a hurry to prepare herself for her occupation.

Ravina managed to achieve her goal into making it to her work on time. "Almost lost track of time again, didn't you?" one of the other employees teased her as she let out an exhausted sigh.

"How'd you tell," Ravina retorted in a playfully sarcastic remark.

"Any way," the other Gentern smiled. "Your first assignment today is to file away the large box we placed on your desk. "Have fun."

"I plan to," Ravina exclaimed quietly with false enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Shilo had left the house not too long after her current guardian, Ravina. Unlike with her father, she wasn't sneaking out. Ravina said she was perfectly fine with the young teen exploring the world, as long as she didn't get caught by anyone who seemed suspicious.

But that was what she had just done. Just about thirty minutes ago, she had been spotted by the graverobber.

"_Kid, is that you over there?" A familiar voice called out to the scrawny girl as she slid through the slums. The girl twirled around to see the owner of the voice when a hand was placed on her shoulder._

"_Oh no," she whispered to herself. _

_Normally, she had nothing against the man standing there with a flashy and smug smirk on his face. But he was someone associated with the Largo family, specifically, Amber Sweet. That woman constantly comes looking for this man. What if she was looking for him at this very moment? She could turn out of a corner and spot Shilo talking with him. _

_She didn't want something like that to happen. Shilo began to regret going outside._

"_Relax, Kid," Graverobber chuckled, knowing full well of the reasons behind Shilo's worried expression. "I already saw her not too long ago, you're safe."_

_Shilo didn't know if she should believe the man or not, but she decided to give him a chance. "Okay." _

There was far more to that conversation, but Shilo pushed her reminiscing aside since the rest was trivial.

"So, you got picked up like a stray?" Graverobber laughed as Shilo explained how she managed to stay out of anyone's sight for as long as over a month. Of course, she kept out details like Ravina's name and anything personal to her new guardian.

"Yes, in a way," Shilo flashed an awkward smile as she continue to feel uncomfortable. She began to ponder what the optimist Gentern was doing at the moment.

The answer to her inner thought was that she was exhausted from how many files she had to put away. She hated desk work, and she despised putting the desk work away.

But now, much to Ravina's delight, she was going to put the final documents of the day away in its rightful designation. But, much to her disdain, the file was on a higher floor. "I love you elevators," she whispered as she approached the mentioned device.

She entered the empty elevator, with a strange uneasy feeling in her gut that she didn't understand. She realized the reason behind the feeling not too much after it had surfaced; when the elevator opened stopped a couple of floors below her targeted location to allow none othere than the stab-happy Luigi Largo angered Luigi Largo and a couple of body guards.

That moment was the first time she had ever been so close to one of the Largo siblings for the entire time she had worked as a Gentern. She was terrified.

She attempted to keep herself from listening in on the eldest Largo's conversation with the ever-so-silent guards that were with him, and she had a mild amount of success of doing so. All she knew was that he was complaining about his younger siblings, which thankfully, Ravina knew was a daily accurance with him.

The elevator made a ping sound, signaling to the young Gentern that it was now her floor. As the doors slid open, Ravina sped out of the elevator to put the file away. She was relieved that, although so close, she hadn't caught any attention from the Largo male. She waltzed safely down the hall until she came to the designated room which the file belonged to.

She noted that several Genterns were already there. Much more than she had ever thought there would be. "How many people work on this floor?" was the thought that pondered inside her head.

She got the correct shelf and placed the folder where it needed to be.

When it came to the end of the day, Ravina was glad to be able to head home and greet Shilo. "How was your day?" Ravina exclaimed when she came to Shilo's room to check on the teen.

"Eventful," Shilo smiled as she answered Ravina's question.

"Good, I think," Ravina smiled with a bright smile. "I felt like I was about to die." She sat beside the younger female as she desired to tell of the scare that had happened at the Largo towers today. "I would have been stabbed to death if I had made just a slight mishap in my actions."

"What happened," Shilo, worried for her guardian, inquired for information on the event, or events, which had occurred.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that, Sweetheart!" Ravina cried. "You see, I had just gotten my assignment for the day," Ravina began. "I had to put away several boxes of files away. It took me hours to organize them into the right groups and place them in their needed areas." Ravina paused in the middle of describing her day at work.

"And?" Shilo urged her to go on with her story.

"Well," Ravina took in a deep breath. "I got down to the last file, which was missplaced into my boxes when it should have been directed to a different sector to have filed away. Now, I go into the elevator, right?" Shilo nodded. "I'm so close to getting the floor I need to get to. But," Ravina let a grown fall out of her lungs. "Then it stops a couple of floors too low of my floor to let on an already raging Luigi Largo and some guys I didn't care about."

"The oldest one, right?" Shilo wanted to make sure that she was thinking of the right Largo. "Not the lady-face theif, right?"

"Either way, it would be a horrifying experience, don't you think?" Ravina inquired, Shilo agreed. Ravina then continued to express her extreme, overly-dramatic, discomfort over her not-too-long-ago experience. She hated having to go through such things like that.


End file.
